


Como empezar a hablar y hablar en serio

by Aexa15BB



Series: Humans and Decepticons [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cultura social y politica de Cybertron, Explotacion laboral, Gris! Megatron, Humanos y Decepticons siendo aliados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Megatron, lider de los Decepticons y antiguo "señor de la guerra", ahora vive con todos sus guerreros en la Tierra en los caminos subterráneos abandonados una ciudad maquila.Los Decepticons tienen sus propios humanos aliados que les ayudan a esconderse de los Autobots.Un día Megatron y la aliada humana principal quedan atrapados en las actuales catacumbas de la ciudad.
Series: Humans and Decepticons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919713
Kudos: 1





	Como empezar a hablar y hablar en serio

– Megatrooooooon – una voz aguda llama al anterior señor de la guerra mientras el camina por una mina-cueva terrícola irritado  
– No estás en posición para hablar escuálido – dice Megatron con un gruñido sacudiendo su cuerpo.  
– ¡No hagas eso! Ya es lo suficiente incomodo estar en la cabina – grita “escuálida” dentro de la cabina de Megatron  
– No estarías en esa posición si no hubieras intentado contactar a nadie en primer lugar – dice Megatron de regroso mientra sigue caminado por la mina-cueva teniendo que arrastrarse para pasar.  
– ¡No me dijiste porque no podía, sol quería saber si mi padre llegaba hoy o mañana! – grita la humana.  
– ¿Y eso podía esperar? – prácticamente ruge Megatron.  
– ¡Sí!, ¡El solo viene una vez por año! – grita la humana.  
– ¿Y eso me importa por qué? – contesta Megatron indiferente  
– Porque soy tu única aliada humana y si quiero puedo llamar a la nasa la próxima vez y no a mi abuelo. – contesta la humana.  
– ¿Por qué aun te mantengo con vida?  
– Porque si yo muriera, Jhon sería el que llamaría a las autoridades y en su defecto porque sé que no eres un idiota, mi familia ¡o amigos lo haría!  
– … ¿Tu creador no puede simplemente esperarte?  
– ¿Disculpa? ¡La maldita empresa ferraría que esta lo mantiene ocupado tanto que estoy segura que solo tiene pagado al gobierno para que no noten como explotan gente!

Suspiro – Incluso fuera de Cybertron

– ¿Fuera de Cybertron que?  
– No es de tu incumbencia  
– ¿Qué? ¿En Cybertron también explotaban bots?  
– Ja, eso solo lo haría un buen bot  
– ¿Esclavos?  
– …  
– ¡Chatara! ¿Esclavo?, ¿Qué era no había paga? ¿Horarios de trabajo estrictos?  
– …  
– ¿Torturas físicas? ¿Humillaciones públicas? ¿Violaciones a la ley?  
– …  
– ¡Megatron! ¿Qué demonios era?  
– La ley era así.  
– … ¿Qué quieres decir que la ley era así?  
– La ley nos convirtió en esclavos según la pre terminación del tipo de marco creado… si eras formado para ser un… minero, vivías toda tu vida en las minas y jamás **debías** salir a menos que estuvieras desconectado y tu cuerpo gris se usaba para más material… si tenías la desfortuna de salir, solo era para ser juzgado por crimines que nunca harías ni hubieras hecho, los “policías” solo te usaban de chivo expiatorio para liberar a los verdaderos criminales, y salías de las normas que te impusieron desde tu creación… eras chátara y tenías que ser callado…  
– …  
– …

El silencio cerro todo el lugar hasta que Megatron tuvo que parase de nuevo…

– Megatron.  
– ¿Uhm?  
– ¿Tú fuiste un minero?  
– ¿De qué otra manera crees que se tanto?  
– Megatron, ¿el Prime era tu amigo cierto? Y, y ¿el Prime era como una eminencia en Cybertron? ¿Cómo un presidente?  
– …  
– Entonces, ¿por…  
– El Prime: no Prime todo el tiempo  
– ¡Soundwave! – Gritan el humano y Megatron al mismo tiempo  
– Candidato a ser: Afirmativo – Afirma Soundwave desde el comunicador interior de Megatron  
– Muy bien, Soundwave, las direcciones para salir de aquí – Ordena Megatron  
– Direcciones: enviandose – afirma Soundwave  
–Bien hecho Soundwave – Megatron felicita mientras recibe las direcciones y gruñe con satisfacción al ir por el camino correcto  
– Ultimas noticias: Creador de Danna Del Salvador, llegara en 2 cycle’s – termina Soundwave  
– ¿Mi padre en ...? espera, Soundwave que son 2 cycle’s? – pregunta la humana, Danna  
– Equivalente de 2 Cycle’s humana: 2 horas y 30 minutos – responde Soundwave  
– ¡Megatron! ¿Saldremos antes de dos horas cierto? – responde preocupada como si fuera el fin de su planeta  
– … (suspiro) Si, ahora deja de preguntar cosas.  
– William House: pregunta el estado de la humana – dice Soundwave  
– Dile que sigue con vida – responde Megatron


End file.
